The next generation
by solstjerne
Summary: Harry and Ginny are married. This is the story about their two children and their life at Hogwarts. Revised, slightly rewritten and now updated!
1. Chapter 1

The next generation

Summary: Harry and Ginny are married. This is a story about their two children and their life at Hogwarts.

Mind this was started before the sixth book got out, so there might be some spoilers! I have tried to correct some of them, but I might have missed some as well. On with the story

**Chapter 1**

-----------

"Jason and Samantha Potter get down here now or you are going to miss the train!" Harry Potter yelled. He was standing at the foot of the stairs in the house he shared with his children and wife. Two 16-year-old teenagers came running down the stairs. The girl had long dark, red hair and green eyes. The boy had messy black hair and the same green eyes.

"Merlin dad, no need to yell, we're ready," said Jason. Harry laughed and hurried after them. Before they knew it, they were standing on platform 9 3/4.

"Now be good and remember to write," Ginny Potter told her children with great concern.

"Listen to the professors, not to mention Headmistress McGonagall! And don't walk around alone. And keep an eye on one another!"

"Don't worry mom, we'll be good," Samantha assured her while eyeing her brother. Ginny smiled and hugged both of her children.

"Get on the train or it will leave without you," said Harry hastily. Jason and Samantha waved their goodbyes and got on the train just in time.

When they were on the train they spilt up to find their friends. Jason and Samantha were both in their sixth year and in Gryffindor

Samantha found her friends quickly. She entered the compartment and found them all in a deep conversation about the latest _witches weakly_.

"They did choose the right wizard with the cutest smile this year," One of the girls said with a goofy smile. Her brown hair only just brushed her shoulders, and unlike most of the students on the train she was already in her school robes. Samantha recognized her immediately as one of her two best friends, Sarah.

"Hey Sam," The other girl in the compartment said. She had long blonde hair and slightly more pale than the two other girls. This was Molly. "We were wondering if we were gonna see you today." She greeted Samantha with a friendly smile. Samantha returned the smile and sat down next to her. It didn't take more than a few seconds before the conversation was flowing freely about their holidays.

After a while, four boys came into the compartment led by Jason. "Hey guys," Samantha greeted them. Molly smiled at them but then turned to look out of the window. Of all the girls Samantha had met at Hogwarts, Molly seemed to be the one who were the quietest one around boys. She never really joined in on the conversation when they were around. Sometimes only to make them realize she was there. When Sam and Sarah were talking about guys she never gave her opinion. Sarah send the boys a smile as well.

The four boys made their way to sit opposite the three girls. "Hey cous'," said a red haired boy sitting next to Jason. His face lit up into a great smile.

"Hey Michael," Samantha said.

Michael was the son of Ron and Hermione, so the cousin of Jason and Sam. He had inherited the red hair and blue eyes from his father, but the brightness of his mother, so Michael managed to get fair grades without lifting a finger.

The two other boys were David McGregor and Kevin Wood. Kevin was the son of Oliver and Katie Wood. David, unlike the rest of the boys was in Ravenclaw but he was often seen with Jason, Kevin and Michael since they had known each other since first grade.

"How was your holiday, Sam?" Kevin asked.

"It was all right," she answered.

"It was better than all right," Michael assured his friend, "She was at my house basically all summer so it must have better than all right!" He grinned at her.

"Oh sorry, I must have forgotten," Sam said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Jason let out a small laugh along with everyone else in the compartment. When Jason and Sam weren't in school they were mostly with their parents and the rest of the family.

"What have you been doing all summer, Kevin?" Sarah asked.

"Flying around on a broom mostly," He answered with a sigh.

"Your dad is still having you practice Quidditch even over the summer?" David asked.

"Yeah. It was great in the beginning but when you do it every day it gets boring after a while."

"Look on the bright side. With you on the team we are gonna have a hard time losing this year," said Jason, grinning at his friend. The conversation stayed on the Quidditch subject for a while, before the sixth years decided to go change into school robes. Not long after, the Hogwarts Express pulled up to the small station of Hogsmeade.

When they finally reached Hogwarts, Samantha, Molly and Sarah made their way to the Great Hall, where the traditional feast was about to start. Suddenly Jason came up to them and asked, "Hey Sam, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," she answered before turning to the other two girls, "You two go ahead, I'll catch up with you later." When the two girls were out of sight, she turned back to Jason, "So what's up?"

"Well, I sorta need your help," He said nervously.

"You have only had all summer to ask me but sure go ahead," she said smiling.

"I didn't want anyone to figure it out and there has been people around us all summer." Their father had married into a great family, so it had been hard to get some time to themselves this summer.

"True. So what's on your mind?"

"Well…Molly," he said in a very low voice.

"Molly?"

"Will you keep it down?"

"Sorry. What about her?"

"Well I kinda," he hesitated. He bit his lip before looking up at Samantha, "like her. I think." he continued, "I would just like to know, since you two are close friends and everything, if you knew if she, well, like me back."

Samantha thought about what he had just said for a while. Jason was very popular in school and most girls seemed to adore him. Frankly she found it a bit unbelievable that he would like someone like Molly, but he got the impression that he was telling the truth. Honestly she didn't know what to answer.

"I don't know," she told him truthfully "she never talks about you. She never talks about any guy really."

Jason sighed and looked down, "I guess we both know what that means."

Again she didn't know what to say. Jason seemed to really like Molly. "I'll see what I can do," she said hoping with would cheer him up a bit, "come on, let's go down to the great hall."

They walked through the corridor, where the conversation changed, which didn't mind Jason at all. They started talking about some of the memories they had made this summer. Jason seemed to quickly get in a better mood and laughed along with Samantha.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the Potter twins!" A cold voice suddenly said in front of them. Jason and Samantha looked up to find Jonathan Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy, in front of them.

"Well, well, well isn't it the only child, Malfoy!" Jason said back, narrowing his eyes. Their parents had always told them to stay away from the Malfoys and Jason had every intention to do so. Since the day they met at the sorting in their first year Jason and Jonathan had hated each other. Some days he even wondered why he was even let into Hogwarts with the family history Jonathan had.

Malfoy eyed Jason angrily. "Looks like you and your sister are still alive. Didn't your father kill you yet?" he said. Ever since the day Harry Potter at killed Voldemort, Jonathan had asked them this.

"Say what, did your granddad get out of prison yet? I heard your father tried to get him out but failed. Is this the destiny for every Malfoy in this world?" Jason asked, his temper rising.

"Watch your mouth, Potter. Your dear daddy will never catch my - "

"Yet," Sam interrupted with a cough.

Malfoy looked at her angrily before turning away. He always did that when he didn't know what to answer. Both, Jason and Samantha let out a laugh before walking into the Great Hall where they sat down with their friends.

The feast began. Several students had been sorted into Gryffindor and all of the Gryffindors had roared with applause.

"Molly hurry up!" Sarah yelled about a week later. She, Samantha and Molly ran down the corridor and into the transfiguration classroom. Just behind them came professor McGonagall. Even though she was getting old, now the headmistress, she would not give up teaching. Every student always told their sons and daughters that they should be thankful for this. Samantha, Molly and Sarah took their seats and took out their wands.

"I have never had a more boring transfiguration class," Samantha complained when the class had finally finished. She sat down at a table in the library.

"Well maybe that's because you didn't know how to turn your owl into a glass," Jason teased and took a seat next to Michael. She stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same. Michael and Sarah shook their heads at them and returned to the potions essay they were doing.

Even though Jason and Samantha were twins, they were completely different at some points. Jason was really good at transfiguration while Sam was really good at Potions. Either way, they always seemed to get pretty good grades, even though one of them was better than the other.

"Hey Sam, why do they use owl nails in a -," Sarah started but was interrupted by Molly who came running into the library, completely out of breath. Everyone stared at her while she tried to calm herself a bit. She pulled her blond hair behind her ears nervously and said, "You better come with me."

Michael, Jason, Sarah and Sam exchanged looks before getting up and followed Molly. She led the way out to the Hogwarts grounds and at the edge of the forest they found David. He was lying unconscious on the ground.

"We gotta get him to the hospital wing," Michael decided quickly. He and Jason carried David up to the castle.

Sarah and Samantha turned to Molly and gave her a hug before leading her up to the castle. They walked down the corridor to the hospital wing and found Michael and Jason sitting outside. "Madam Pomfrey wouldn't allow us to stay as she tried to wake him up so we decided to wait here," Michael explained as he saw Sarah's quizzical look. She nodded and sat down next to him. Samantha and Molly followed.

Molly seemed to be extremely nervous. She kept looking around and had a scared look on her face. Eventually Sarah stood up and everyone looked at her in confusion. "We forgot our bags in the library," she explained.

"I will help you get them," Samantha said. "Michael?"

"Sure, I suppose I could give a hand," he said and got up. The three Gryffindors left Michael and Molly.

He scooted over to sit next to her. She looked down, trying to avoid his gaze. "Are you alright?" He asked softly and thought for himself, 'of course she isn't great start, Potter!'

She looked up at him and for the first time, Jason noticed how beautiful golden brown her eyes really were. "I'm worried," she finally said. Tears were starting to appear in her eyes, "I couldn't find any teachers and -," she continued, sobbing, "And I took a long time to think of what to next. Then I finally found you guys." She took a deep breath and continued, "What if he is dead? What if I just had been a bit faster? Maybe he wouldn't be."

Jason put an arm around her and pulled her closer, "We don't know if he is dead," he said softly, "It is not your fault. You found him. What if you hadn't? Then he might have been dead.

"Thanks Jason," she smiled sadly making his heart skip a beat.

"You're welcome," he said, hugging her sideways again.

-------------

A/N: So what do you think? I'm planning on continuing since David is still in the hospital. But tell me your POV. Review! (This chapter has been revised and slightly rewritten.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-------------

Two weeks later, Jason and Samantha found themselves sitting in the library, working on a charms essay along with Molly, Michael and David.

David had been out of the hospital a week after his accident. No one really knew what had happened to him, neither did he. The only thing he had been able to remember was that he had been walking down by the lake when he saw something moving around at the edge of the forest so he decided to go and see what it was. After that he only remembered blackness. Madam Pomfrey luckily had found nothing seriously wrong with him. Nothing physical.

Jason had finally got himself to ask Molly out. Though it had only been a few days but somehow the entire school had already heard the news, much too many girls' disappointment. They still tried to get Jason's attention and Molly as definitely not their favourite person in the world

"I still don't understand why we have to write all of this stuff," Michael complained.

"Great idea, Michael. Why don't we go ask the professor why next time he gives us an essay?" Samantha laughed. The rest of them joined in. When all of them calmed down, Benjamin Weasley, another of Jason and Samantha's cousins, only child of Fred and Angelina Weasley, came running into the library.

"Sam, Jason, what are you doing here? We have practice in five minutes!" He said.

Samantha checked her watch, "Oh Merlin, he is right Jason. We completely lost track of time!"

She and Jason gathered their things quickly and went to the Gryffindor tower where they changed and headed straight for the pitch. Jason was seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team while Samantha was chaser. Benjamin, beater, was captain. He was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

Three hours later the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room swung open and in came an extremely exhausted pair of twins. They both collapsed in an armchair. Jason took the one next to Molly.

"Tough practice?" Molly asked.

"You bet," Jason answered. "If we had stayed much longer we would have fallen off our brooms because of tiredness." Michael laughed.

"Where is Sarah?" Sam asked.

"Oh, she went to bed already," Molly answered, "Something about a bad headache."

Samantha nodded. "I agree. I'm gonna take a shower and then go to bed."

A chorus of 'goodnight' and 'Okay' came from the three other students. Not long after they joined the other.

-------------

First lesson the next day was Potions. None of the Gryffindors liked this subject. Samantha might be good at it, but that didn't make her like the teacher. The subject had been taken over by Professor F.G. Zachary. Like most potion teachers he was a former Slytherin student and was now head of the Slytherin house. Everyone had to admit that is was a tradition no one was able to break.

Jason and Samantha paired up together that day. Normally Samantha would be with Sarah and Jason with Molly but somehow it was different today. The assignment for the day was given out quickly. Zachary came over them almost in the beginning but left soon to check on the other students.

"Great, the day just started and we already lost 5 points because we haven't collected all of the things needed. This day is turning out to be very bad," Jason whispered to Samantha.

"Yeah I guess so," Sam whispered back, "But don't be too hard on yourself, I mean, it is Zachary we are talking about."

Jason couldn't do anything but agree. They weren't exactly his favourite students and they were Gryffindors, which didn't help them much either. In the middle of the lesson, professor McGonagall came into the dungeon and went over to talk to Zachary.

Both, Jason and Samantha kept an eye on them. They saw McGonagall tell Zachary something, which made his eyes, shot wide open. He then turned around to Jason and Samantha, who quickly looked away, pretending they were busy with their potion.

"Potters," He called. They both turned their gaze back to him in responds. "Take your bags and follow professor McGonagall." They did as they were told, both were happy to get out of that lesson. Professor McGonagall led them down the corridor to the headmistress' office. She opened the door for them and stepped in. To their surprise they found somebody they didn't expect.

"Dad? Uncle Ron? What are you doing here?" Samantha asked. Both of them had a very worried look on their face. Harry's eyes were red. They didn't respond immediately.

"Dad!" Jason said as he and Samantha walked closer to them.

"Hi children," Harry finally managed to say. His voice was very low.

"Dad, what's going on? Are you alright?" Samantha asked with great concern.

"Samantha, Jason," another voice spoke. The twins automatically turned to find the source of the voice, McGonagall. "We have some news that might shock you."

A confused expression appeared on both of their faces as they quickly turned to one another to exchange looks.

"It's about your mother," McGonagall continued.

"Why what's wrong?" Jason asked while Samantha turned back to look at her father. He took a deep breath and continued where McGonagall had stopped.

"Death Eaters came home to us yesterday night looking for something," He sighed and again took a deep breath, "They injured her badly."

Both of the twins were shocked. "Where is she?" they both asked.

"St. Mungo's," Ron took over, "Your aunt Hermione is looking after her. Her and the other Healers are doing all they can to help her."

"We have to go see her!" Samantha said determined.

"I'm afraid you can't right now, sweetie," Harry explained, "The Healers need to keep her alone. They have to do everything they can. They need her to be alone for a while."

"What were they looking for?" Sam asked.

"We aren't sure yet," Ron answered

"Where were you, dad?" Jason asked his father.

"At work," Harry answered with great guilt in his voice.

Samantha slowly walked over to him and hugged him, "Will mom be okay, dad?" Her voice was like a little girl's.

"We don't know." Jason swallowed hard, his throat dry, and Sam let a tear roll down her cheek.

"You may take the rest of the day off," McGonagall assured them.

"Uncle Ron and I have to return to work. We will inform you if we have any news. Try not to worry too much all right."

Samantha hugged both of them before they left. She and Jason stood still in the office.

"If you feel like talking or need anything you know where to find me," McGonagall told them softly. They both muttered something, which sounded like a 'thank you' before turning to leave.

They slowly made their way down the corridor side by side, as they had done so many times before. But this was different. They couldn't believe what they had just been told. It wasn't right. True, they weren't sure if anything serious had happened to their mother, but what if there had. Neither of them was saying anything but somehow they were both thankful that the other one was there with them. It seemed so unreal that one of Voldemort's followers had been able to break into their home. They had both always felt safe there.

Neither of them felt like going back to potions class again. They had no idea where to go or what to do. They kept on walking. The corridor led them to the Gryffindor tower. They entered through the portrait hole and found themselves in the middle of the common room. They found a place by the window where they could both sit.

On the grounds they could see some fourth years, in their Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Hagrid was back to being ground keeper instead of a teacher. Most people thought it was because he was getting older but Jason and Samantha knew it was because he was also doing things for the order.

They sat for an awful long time. Suddenly the portrait hole opened and someone came in. Neither Jason nor Samantha turned to see who it was. The person, or people, came over to them. It must have been lunchtime already. "Hey where have you two been?" it was Michael. They knew his voice. Neither of them responded.

"Let's go down to the Great Hall, I'm starving," Another one suggested. This time, Sarah.

"Are you coming?" a concerned voice asked. Molly.

"We're not hungry," Jason answered for both of them.

The others went out of the portrait hole again, leaving the twins behind. They could hear the fat lady say something like "What was the point of making me open for you!"

"Do you believe them?" Jason asked Samantha, breaking the long and heavy silence.

"It's not like dad would have lied to us," Samantha answered. She knew who he was talking about.

"I guess he wouldn't."

Sam let the tears fall silently. He was right; it was unbelievable to think about what they had been told. Their mother was strong. It would just be wrong if she died.

Jason took an arm around Sam and pulled her into a hug. She cried silently into his shoulder.

"We can't loose her, Jase," Sam whispered, still with her head buried into his shoulder.

"I know, Sam," He answered, "We aren't sure yet if we are. Stay positive, okay!" He let a few tears fall too. He said that much to make him realise it himself. She nodded.

An hour later, they were both really hungry. They decided to go down to the kitchen to get something instead of to the great hall. Even though classes were about to begin, there might still be students in the Great Hall. They passed a few first years on the way.

"Jason! Sam!" it was Michael calling after them. He was alone this time.

"Hey," Jason said quietly.

Michael smiled at him, and then he turned to Sam who still had red eyes after crying. "Sam, are you all right?"

Sam nodded absently.

"So, where are you going here? Transfiguration is the other way," Michael asked.

"We know. We are going to the kitchen," Jason answered.

Laughter was heard from behind Michael. The three sixth years turned around to see, who it was. The recognised Malfoy, but this time he had a friend with him. Some girl they didn't know the name of.

"Heard about your dear mother," he said with an evil grin on his face, "Are you still going home to your father this Christmas? Watch out that your dad don't kill you too." Jason was about to jump on Jonathan in one quick move. Only Michael was fast enough to stop him. He held him by the arms and Samantha tried to calm him down telling him that it wasn't worth it. "You should be lucky you have a sister like Sam here. We don't want you to go to the hospital, do we!" Jonathan laughed.

Samantha gave him an evil glare. "I'm sure. You are probably gonna win the way Slytherin always wins when they play against the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And it's Samantha, only my friends call me Sam."

This made Jonathan stop laughing. Throughout the years when they had been at Hogwarts they hadn't once lost to Slytherin. Jonathan was a beater for Slytherin and knew this as well as they did. "That's all gonna change this year, now when I'm captain," Malfoy said glaring at Samantha.

"We all wonder how that happened anyways. How much money did you pay this time? But if you really think you can beat us, bring it on. You can always try." Samantha said coldly.

Malfoy put a hand into his pocket, not taking his eyes off Samantha once. He pulled out his wand and was about to say a spell but it was pulled out of his hands before he could.

Jason had somehow managed to get out of Michael's grip. He took the wand from Malfoy and threw it on the ground.

He stood inches away from Malfoy's face. "You can tease us about our parents. You can believe that Slytherin will some day beat Gryffindor. You can laugh at us. But I won't let you touch or put a spell on my sister. If I ever find you doing so, I won't be very nice to you and Michael certainly won't be able to stop me!" he spat. Malfoy swallowed hard but the cold expression on his face still hadn't changed. "Get out of here." Jason told him and for the first time Malfoy did as he was told. He glared at Samantha before turning and walked down the corridor.

"What was that all about?" Michael asked, "What's wrong with your mom?"

"She is in St. Mungo's. Death Eaters attacked her. Malfoy obviously found this funny somehow." Jason explained, still with his eyes on the corridor where they had seen Malfoy walk down. Michael muttered something to himself, which didn't sound very nice indeed.

Samantha looked at her watch, "Michael, you're late for class!"

"You're right! I will catch up with you guys later." He waved goodbye and ran down the same corridor as Malfoy had. Jason and Sam walked down the corridor, in the opposite direction.

"Thanks, Jase," Samantha said.

Jason grinned at her, "No problem sis. What's a big brother for if he can't protect his sister!" Samantha smiled and rolled her eyes. Jason was the oldest between the two, but it was only by a few minutes.

They went into the kitchen. Not all students knew where this was, but their dad had given them a very useful map so they could find their way around Hogwarts and even see if someone was near by. He had given it to them at Christmas in their third year when their mother wasn't looking. They had both found this map very useful indeed.

All of the House elves were more than happy to give them food. They kept coming with more and more food. A small elf came over to Jason and studied him for a while. Jason found this kind of annoying. "Hello. Can I help you?" he asked.

"Master shouldn't be asking Dobby that, sir," the elf said. "Dobby is sorry."

"Don't be, er, Dobby" Jason said.

"It's just that, sir reminds Dobby a lot of a friend Dobby once knew." Dobby said.

"Who is that?" Jason asked.

"That was a very long time ago, sir probably wouldn't know him." Jason smiled at the house elf. "It was Harry Potter, sir. Harry Potter freed Dobby sir."

Jason studied Dobby for a while. He didn't exactly look young. "I'm Jason Potter. Harry Potter is my father. If you are the house elf he once freed then I think we used to hear stories about you when we were younger." He looked at Samantha, who nodded. "This is my sister Samantha Potter."

Dobby's eyes widened and looked all shiny as if he was about to cry. "Dobby is honored to meet you, sir. Master looks exactly like Harry Potter"

Jason grinned at the elf. "Dobby. If you are still here at Hogwarts, is there a house elf called Winky too? She used to be in some of the stories we were told," Samantha asked.

"She is, miss, Winky works in the kitchen along with Dobby, miss."

"Is she still sad about what happened to her master?"

"Winky drank a lot in the beginning, miss." Samantha nodded, that was what they had heard in the stories too. "But the butterbeer got to her head and made her forget, miss," Dobby continued, "Butterbeer is very strong for house elves. Winky is doing much better now when she forgot, miss."

"I'm glad," Samantha said. "There was another elf in the stories. Kreacher or something?"

"Dobby does not wish to be rude, miss, but Dobby doesn't think you would like to meet Kreacher. He is not very nice. Oh no. But Dobby keeps an eye on him, oh yes. Kreacher will never again say a bad word of the Potters!"

"Keep up the good work, Dobby," Jason said with a grin. They knew exactly what Dobby was talking about. He and Samantha decided to go back to the common room. They waved goodbye to Dobby right before promising to come and visit him in the kitchen some day if they wanted too.

------------

A/N: So here is chapter 2. Hope you liked it. Please review!

I know parts of this chapter remind a bit of my other story: living on, but I actually had the idea for this story before I did living on. Still a lot of it is different.

(This chapter has been revised and slightly rewritten)

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Back with the third chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Chapter 3**

------------

"Sam, wake up," Jason whispered, shaking his sister lightly. She slowly opened her eyes with a confused look on her face. Normally the boys weren't allowed in the girls' dormitories, even though Jason and Michael really never seemed get this into their heads. They had somehow managed to break the spell that once never allowed boys to walk up the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories. "Dad's here," he said, answering her questionable look.

She quickly got ready and sneaked out of the dormitory, carefully making sure not to wake Sarah or Molly. She followed Jason down the dark corridor. It couldn't be more than 6 AM in the morning. Far in the horizon the sun was just about to go up.

They stood outside the door to the headmistress' office like they had so many times before. Samantha took a deep breath and Jason put an arm around her shoulder, assuring her that it was going to be all right. Sam gave him a small smile, grateful that he was with her. They entered the office. McGonagall nodded her head slightly in a polite good morning. Next to McGonagall, was their father and as last time, their uncle Ron was there too.

As they walked closer to them, Samantha got more and more nervous. What would she do if something terrible really was going to happen to their mother? How could Jason look so calm? McGonagall's lips parted to say something. Samantha could feel Jason squeeze her shoulders a bit. Maybe he wasn't calm after all.

"Thank you for coming, even though it is so early," McGonagall began.

"How is our mother?" Jason interrupted dryly.

"Jason," Harry said softly reminding him the rudeness of interrupting people. Harry was still wearing his work clothes and looked very tired. He probably hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the past 24 hours. Jason muttered a 'sorry' and Harry continued where McGonagall had stopped, "The Healers, including your aunt, have been working with her non-stop ever since she was brought to St. Mungo's. She is resting now but is doing a lot better." They could all hear the relief in his voice. (A/N: I know, I know, I just couldn't let her die. Besides I have an idea to a chapter later where I need Ginny, somehow.) "She is going to be fine."

"You will be able to see her in a few days," their uncle told them.

Jason and Samantha let out a great sigh of relief and hugged each other. A few tears rolled down Samantha's cheeks. She then went over to her dad and hugged him too. The door opened and in came, much to Jason and Sam's surprise, Michael.

"Hey Dad," he said. His eyes turned to Samantha and he got really worried. He turned to McGonagall, "I'm sorry to butt in like this Professor, but I saw Jason's bed was empty when I woke up and since it is only 6:30 AM I thought something might be up." He then turned to his dad and Harry, "Is aunt Ginny gonna be all right? Jason let it slip yesterday."

"She is going to be fine, son," Ron answered and Michael let out a sigh and gave Harry a small smile, which Harry returned.

"Now, Harry, I believe you should go home and get some rest. You look like you could use it. Ron can probably follow you home," McGonagall told them. Harry and Ron gave their old professor a smile and nodded. Harry turned to his children, "I will come and pick you up in three days time, okay?"

They nodded and smiled. The twins and Michael saw their fathers leave before heading back to the common room. Jason and Sam both had in mind to go back to their dormitories and sleep again but when they entered the common room they found Sarah, Molly and Kevin already awake.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you," Michael said nervously running a hand through his hair, "I kinda woke up Molly and Sarah when I tried to find out if Sam was still here. And I woke Kevin up 'cause maybe he knew where you went."

Molly, Sarah and Kevin, all, had a raced eyebrow in Michael's direction. Jason and Samantha let out a small laugh before they sat down with their friends. "Michael forgot that the time was only 6:30, _in the morning_. And it's a Saturday," Molly said tiredly and let her head rest on Jason's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and smiled into her hair.

"We decided not to go back to sleep in case something had happened to you two," Kevin said, "It's actually quite peaceful in the morning."

"Enjoy it as long as it last, Kevin," Samantha said, "Our first Quidditch match is coming up next week so Ben is probably gonna make us go practice every morning." Kevin was on the team, chaser as well as Samantha.

"Oh yeah," Molly asked, "Who are you playing against?"

"Slytherin," Jason answered with an evil grin, "Can't wait to see how good, _dear_ Jonathan is." He said in a very sarcastic voice. "Heard he was a beater or something."

"Yeah I heard that too," Michael yawned, "What is the time now?"

"Only 7 o'clock."

Before they knew it, all of them had fallen asleep. Molly was still with her head on Jason's shoulder. He was resting his head on the top of her head. Michael was lying in an armchair with both of his legs out on the side of it and his head was close to falling out if he didn't have his hand to stop it. Sarah was cuddled up in an armchair across from Michael. She was facing the chair and not them. Kevin was half sitting and half lying down on the couch. He had his head on his folded arms, which were on the arm of the couch. Samantha used his lap as a pillow and had her legs out to the side as well as Michael had in his armchair.

That following Tuesday, Jason and Samanta had once again been taken out of class. This time it was advanced Charms. Their father had finally come to pick them up to take them to see their mother.

They arrived at St. Mungo's and their father led them to the Fourth floor. Samantha got a quick glance on the floor guide and for the fourth floor it read _spell damage_. She quickly looked at her dad with a questionable expression on her face. He smiled warmly at her and said, "It is only temporary."

He led them into one of the rooms. It was a big room and their mother was the only patient in there. On the table next to her was full of flowers and get well soon cards. She slowly opened her eyes and greeted them with a weak smile. Both Jason and Sam ran over to her and gave her a big hug. When they finally pulled away, Harry reached down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "How are you feeling, Mom?" Jason asked.

"Better. Much better," Ginny answered in a low but clear voice.

"We were so worried about you," Samantha said. Ginny gave her another hug.

They sat with her for over an hour, telling about all the things they had experienced over the past two months. Harry decided that it was probably time for them to leave again; they still had a few lessons left. They hugged their mother and went out of the room.

Harry used a portkey to get them to Hogsmeade. From there he showed them a secret way to get back to Hogwarts, which he had used, in his third year when he really wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade.

He waved his goodbyes but before he walked away he called after them, "Hey kids," they turned around, "Don't tell you mother about this secret way from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. You know how she feels about me showing you these things," his grin was returned by both of the children. "Oh, and make sure you win next week. Gryffindor haven't lost to Slytherin for a very long time - "

"And never will!" Jason finished with a smile. Harry nodded with a smile and they parted.

----------------

"Good afternoon everyone on this fine morning of October," A voice rose over the Quidditch pitch and the surrounding area. Everyone cheered and the voice continued, "I'm Michael Weasley and I'm here to tell you how Gryffindor is gonna kick Slytherin's - "

"Mr. Weasley, that won't be necessary," Professor McGonagall said, sitting right next to Michael. This was one of the spots the headmistress had not given up either.

"Sorry Professor. So today it's Gryffindor vs. Slytherin!" The stadium roared with cheers. "And here is the Gryffindor team: Wood – Williams – Potter – Potter – McMillan – Walker - And Captain: Benjamin Weasley!" Gryffindor and some students from Hufflepuff and Rawenclaw all clapped and cheered as the seven Gryffindors flew up into the air. "And here is the Slytherin team: Anderson – Flint – Thornes – Adams – Gordon – Cope – And Captain: Jonathan Malfoy.

The Slytherins all broke into applause. "And the game is on," Michael's voice sounded again, "Slytherin gets the Quaffle. Adams passes to Flint, Flint to Anderson and, oh, there goes Sam Potter. Potter to Wood, Wood passes it back to Potter and… she scores! That's my cousin! You rock girl! You - "

"_Hem hem_. On with the match Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall coughed.

"Right okay, 10 – 0 to Gryffindor!"

"And Sam Potter scores again!" Michael yelled into the microphone again after a lot of points, "That girl is in a good mood today! 120 – 70 still Gryffindor in the lead. And here we go. Williams to Potter, Potter to Wood. Wait Malfoy just hit a Bludger with his bat! Watch out Sam!"

But it was too late. Samantha just turned to see the Bludger hit her broom sending her off the broom and falling through the air. A scream passed from Samantha's lips as she fell through the air but it was cut off as she hit the ground.

Jason flew towards his sister at a high speed. Only one line going through his mind: _'Come on, almost there. Don't let her hit the ground!' _ He was too late. He saw her hit the ground. He jumped off his broom and ran over to her. He knelt down beside her.

Everyone around them went silent. No one moved and no one said anything. The only thing that could be heard was Michael's rapid breathing into the microphone. "Merlin Sam! Please say something!" He told her in a desperate and concerned voice.

She slowly opened her eyes and gave him a weak smile. "Are you alright? You fell at least 15 feets!" (A/N: If this is possible. I don't really know how much one feet is P. But I it's a story)

"I'm fine. Nothing hurts too bad. Help me up," Sam said, with a confused expression on her face. She held up a hand and Jason pulled her up and into a quick hug.

"You scared the hell outta me," he whispered into her ear.

She smiled at him and they heard Michael's voice unfroze again, "She is up again and looks unhurt. What a stunt Sam!"

Jason and Samantha smiled at each other and jumped back on their brooms. Luckily Samantha's broom wasn't broken even after the fall. The game continued and Samantha scored more goals.

It was a long match. Michael didn't seem to be bored though. With all the goals that were scored he was busy enough. Jason sat on his broom high over the forever-ongoing match. He finally spotted the snitch. He flew after it. The Slytherin Seeker, Gordon, had obviously seen him fly after the snitch and was right behind Jason. The snitch made a quick turn, as it was about to fly into one of the towers. Jason followed but Gordon wasn't fast enough. He flew through the tower and came out on the other side but seemed to be unhurt. Jason reached out for the snitch, "Just a little further," he murmured. His fingertips were almost touching when he leaned further forward onto the broom and caught the snitch with his hand.

Michael's voice rang one last time over the stadium, "Jason Potter caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins 380 – 170! We won! I told you we would kick Slytherins' - " McGonagall eyed him. "- Anyway, I'm Michael Weasley thanking for a great afternoon. See you at the next Gryffindor match where we are beating Ravenclaw!"

Professor McGonagall eyed Michael again after his last comment but he just gave her an innocent look before making his way down to the, now packed with students, pitch. Jason ran over to Samantha and gave her a hug. "What was up with all those goals? And that fall of yours? Are you all right?"

"Guess it's my lucky day! Not hurt at all." Samantha said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Luck! I call that talent! Way to go Sam!" Benjamin came up behind her and hugged her.

The crowed around Jason and Samantha increased. They both received more and more hugs from the team and all of their friends. Finally Samantha managed to get out of the crowd when she ran into David, in his Ravenclaw school robes and Kevin, in his Gryffindor Quidditch team uniform.

"We won't let you get away yet, Sam," David said with a grin as he and Kevin both lifted Samantha up and placed her on one shoulder each. She let out a small scream and demanded them to put her down. David laughed at her, "Not after all those goals you scored! I have never seen anyone score so many goals in one match!"

They walked back to the crowd and Samantha called out for her brother, "Jason, I swear, you'll be in trouble if you don't tell them to put me down!" Jason laughed at her but was cut off when Molly came running into his arms and hugged him. He smiled at her and lowered his lips to hers to place a gentle kiss on them.

"All Gryffindors: Tonight we'll be partying in the common room!" Michael yelled out and gave Jason a side grin. Jason laughed, still with his arms around Molly.

Eventually Samantha had managed to get down from David and Kevin's shoulders. She went to take a shower and then walked back to the common room with her broom in her hand. If she knew Michael right, he had probably put off a party already.

"Sam!" Someone yelled behind her. She turned around and found David running up to her.

"Hey," She said, and gave him a smile.

"Hey," He came up to her and returned the smile, "Great game! Except for that fall. Are you sure you are all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She beamed, "I was sure something bad was going to happen when I hit the ground but when I heard Jason call my name and I opened my eyes, I couldn't feel any pain."

David nodded, "It's kinda weird isn't it!"

"Yeah it is." Samantha agreed. A sudden silence hung over them. "Well, I better get back to the common room before Michael blow up something," She waved at him and turned away, her long dark red hair flowing after her.

David smiled and took one extra glance at Samantha before turning and walking in the opposite direction. He shook his head and thought, _'Get it out of your head McGregor! She is one of your best friend's sister!'_

When Sam entered the common room, it was already packed of students. Michael had managed an early party. She made her way over to the fire where she found her friends laughing and chatting.

"Hey Sam! We wondering if you were gonna come anytime soon. Your cousin pulled off a great party!" Kevin said and made space for her next to him.

"Thanks Kev," Michael grinned when he came up behind them. He handed Jason and Kevin a cup each with Butterbeer. Sarah gave him a 'where-did-you-get-that-from-? Look. "The house elves in the kitchen are really nice, you know. Want to give you everything."

Sarah rolled her eyes and Michael gave her a grin. Melody Walker, third chaser on the Quidditch team, came over to them to congratulate Sam on her goals. Melody was a fourth year and like Molly, a muggle-born.

The party went on till late and in the end the prefects had to stop the party and get the students to bed. This wasn't an idea Michael liked but Jason and Kevin eventually dragged him back to their dormitory.

------------

A/N: Yay! Done with the third chapter. Starting on the fourth right away. Please review! (This chapter has been revised and slightly rewritten)

_**Lourdes1**, _asked in a review if I could put down a family tree for the Potters and the Weasleys so here is what I got so far:

Sam and Jason Potter – They are twins and the children of Harry and Ginny.

Michael Weasley – Son of Hermione and Ron so therefore the cousin of Sam and Jason. I'm not sure yet but I think I might add some a sibling to him or something later.

Ben Weasley – Son and only child of Fred and Angelina so he is the cousin of Michael, Jason and Sam.

These are actually the only ones of the Weasley and Potter children so far. I will add more later! Probably next chapter but if I do so, I will continue the family tree after the chapter. Hope this helps ;)

About your other suggestion according, Harry calling Bill Weasley to put a curse breaker to put wards and charms around the Potter house so that no death eaters could attack again, I think it's a good idea but I don't know if it will be included in this fanfic. Just remember, it's only a story and not everything has to be included ;). But I will take it into consideration and once again, thank you for the review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

-------------

In the beginning of November, the sixth years found themselves struggling over more and more essays. The piles of homework were building up rapidly and they had to spend most of their weekends on trying to keep up with the pile. To the Quidditch players, life weren't much more than practice, school, homework and sleep. Somehow they managed to squeeze some meals into their tight schedule. The weather outside wasn't worth jumping up and down in happiness for. It was getting colder and it was windy and raining almost everyday.

"I hate this," Michael complained one Saturday morning. "Where is Sam when you have a potions essay to write? And Molly when you've got a charms essay to finish? Not to mention Jason and transfiguration?" He was sitting in the library with Kevin and David.

"They said something about sending an owl," David answered.

"No, Sam said something about sending an owl," Kevin corrected with a smile. "Jason and Molly simply disappeared."

"Hmm," Michael grunted. "I suppose we shouldn't expect them back anytime soon. Well what about Sarah then? She should be able to help." The other two boys shrugged.

Suddenly a tall black-haired boy entered the library. He looked rather serious and when he noticed the three sixth years at one of the tables he headed straight towards them. "McGregor," he said to David, "James Scott decided to quit the team just before an upcoming match. Are you interested in playing?"

Immediately both Michael and Kevin turned to see David's reaction. He looked rather calm and seemed to be considering the offer. "What position did he play?" he asked.

"Chaser."

"Right," David thought about it for a while again. "Sure, count me in."

The boy beamed with a sigh of relief, "Great! Practice in an hour" With that he walked out of the library.

"A new enemy," Kevin said and send Michael a smirk. "I didn't know you played Quidditch, McGregor." He turned and said to David.

"I didn't," David answered. "Until now. So you might just loose when Ravenclaw meets Gryffindor next week." He tried to hide it, but a laugh escaped his lips. Michael and Kevin joined in. They didn't get much homework done after this. The subject stayed on Quidditch until David had to leave to get ready for his first practice.

Across the castle Samantha was waiting for her owl. She actually thought it would be back from the last delivery, but apparently it wasn't. "I'm sure it's only a bit slower than usual because the ministry is checking all mail," Sarah said behind her. She had decided to come along.

"Probably," Samantha said and send her friend a smile.

They waited for about half an hour when they finally saw something flying towards them in the horizon. Samantha smiled when she recognized the owl. She soon learned the reason why it was late. It had a new letter tied to its leg. Samantha quickly untied the letter and read it.

"My mother is coming home from the hospital," she told Sarah when she was done reading it. "She is going to stay with my grandparents for a while so someone can watch over her, while my father is at work. He can be a bit overprotected." she explained.

"That's great!" Sarah answered with a smile.

Samantha got out some quill and corrected some of the things she had written in the letter she had meant to send if she hadn't received this new letter from her father. When she was done, she tied the letter to the white owl's leg and send it flying again. "Sorry you don't get so much rest," she whispered as if the owl was supposed to hear it.

When the owl was out of eyesight, she and Sarah slowly made their way to the Gryffindor common room. They chatted lively until they stumbled into a familiar face. A familiar face but an unfamiliar uniform. They studied him for a while. "Attending a costume party, David?" Sarah finally asked.

"Funny," David said sarcastically. "Actually no, I have been asked to fill a spot on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. One of the chaser positions."

"Congratulations!" Samantha said with a smile. He returned it happily. "So this is your first practice?" He nodded. "Good luck then." He thanked them but had to hurry off again.

Samantha and Sarah continued their conversation and walk. They turned left and down a deserted corridor. Or at least they thought it was deserted, and apparently they weren't the only ones, who thought so. This time they met two familiar faces. Maybe two they weren't exactly thrilled to see at the moment. Samantha and Sarah exchanged glances but continued walking. "Make sure you get your head back when he is done, Molly," Samantha said as they passed Jason and Molly, who obviously hadn't noticed them due to kissing. They both jumped in surprise. Sarah laughed loudly, and though Samantha tried to hide her laugh, she was doing a really horrible job. She swore Jason send her eyes that could kill. She and Sarah continued walking, deciding they had probably done enough damage there at the moment.

They turned right and stepped on to one of the moving staircases. When they reached the top they met yet two other familiar faces. This time it was Michael and Kevin. Both Sarah and Samantha couldn't help letting out a small laugh. They never answered the confused looks they received from Michael and Kevin. "Just the girl I'm looking for," Michael said realizing he was not going to get an explanation, "I need you help with the potions essay, Cous'."

"All right," Samantha said, "I haven't finished mine either."

She walked with him to the common room, leaving Sarah and Kevin behind. The two of them just stood there. None of them said anything or moved. A sudden feeling of warmth and somehow fright appeared in their chests, leaving thousands of unanswered questions in their head. Their eyes locked, and just wouldn't seem to let go. "I suppose I -" Kevin struggled after a while.

"Yeah," Sarah said without waiting for him to continue. They glanced once more at one another before leaving in different directions.

The following Monday morning everyone seemed more tired than usually as they ate breakfast. Most people ate in silence, only speaking if they were asked a question. Suddenly someone tapped their knife against their glass, making every student's head turn to see what was going on. It came from McGonagall, who normally didn't speak up at meals. Especially not breakfasts.

"Can I have your attention please!" She said and tapped her knife against the glass again. "I have been headmistress at this school for almost twenty-three years now, but it was always meant to be temporary. My fill-in for professor Dumbledore came to last longer than I wished, and it is now my pleasure to introduce the new headmaster, Horatio Wallace."

Suddenly all students started chatting. None of them had expected this. "_Hem-hem_!" McGonagall coughed and everyone went quiet again. "Now, I will still be headmistress the next week, until professor Wallace feels at home here at Hogwarts. After this, I will continue being transfiguration teacher, and also Head of the Gryffindor house like I used to." This caused some talking from the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables but McGonagall chose to ignore this. "Now professor Wallace would like to say a few words."

A tall, old man stood up from the seat next to McGonagall. His long grey beard was plaited and reached down to slightly over his stomach. His voice was deep but hoarse when he spoke, "It is an honour to have been chosen by the Hogwarts staff and the ministry, and I hope I will get some good years here with you at Hogwarts. I have thought about something that would really make my entrance here at Hogwarts seem real to you. There is nothing more I love than music, so I thought about having a ball this Christmas. Now I know it is a bit late, but I hope you will consider staying here over Christmas and join me at the ball."

Again all students started talking lively again. Like before they all went quiet when McGonagall coughed. "Now I have been informed that there are certain rules about having a ball, and though I don't really agree to them, rules are rules. All couples must be boy-girl and you have to be a fourth year, unless asked by a fourth year or older, to attend." This caused some sighs of disappointment from the third year girls. Wallace was about to finish when McGonagall whispered something in his ear. "Right I almost forgot, no butterbeer, firewhisky or anything like that is welcome. Let me not interrupt you breakfast anymore: bon appetite." With that he sat down again and started talking to professor McGonagall.

It was like all students woke up. The conversations that had before been so dead heated up and didn't seem to stop. The Gryffindor table wasn't an exception. "Well that should be interesting," Michael said with a grin.

"It's rather late to come out with that sort of announcement," Samantha said thoughtfully. "Too late perhaps."

"Come on, Sam," Sarah said excitedly, "it's going to be fun! We get to dress up -"

"Spend all day in your room to get ready," Michael continued with a laugh.

"Dance all night, -"

"Have sore feet the next day."

"Which is going to be worth it! Well I'm definitely not going with you now Michael." Sarah couldn't hold back the laugh and the others soon joined in. "Merlin look at the time," Sarah said again when she realized what the time was. "We are going to be late for Herbology." She weren't the only one noticing this. Soon the Great Hall started emptying fast.

On the way out of the Great Hall, Jason was able to grab Molly's arm. He pulled her towards him so she would be able to hear him talk. "I was thinking," he started. It took him a while to continue. She knew what he was going to say, but waited patiently for him to gather the words together. "Wouldyougowithme?"

"I'm sorry?" Molly asked not being able to hear what he said.

Jason took a deep breath. "Would you go with me to this ball?"

"Of course silly," she answered with a smile. He had hoped and known the answer, but still a sigh of relief left him. He pulled her into a quick hug, before following their friends outside to the greenhouses.

"Quiet everyone!" Professor Sprout said once they entered greenhouse three. "The weather today is quite nice for an outdoor lesson. So we are going to take a walk on the grounds, and after that you will go to the library where you can start on the self-fertilising shrubs essay, which you all remember is due on Wednesday." The sixth years let out a sigh, which Sprout chose to ignore.

The small woman let the way out to the grounds. The class followed until Sprout called them all together in front of the Whomping Willow. "Gather around. Now you all probably know about the plant behind us, but what exactly do you know about it? Yes, Reynolds."

A shy Hufflepuff boy, by the name Rufus Reynolds, took a step forward from the crowd. He cleared his throat and said, "It is a very rare, and violent tree. All students have been forbidden to go near it. A myth says the Whomping Willow is guarding over a treasure."

"Very good, five points to Hufflepuff," Sprout chuckled. "Well there is a reason that myth is a myth. Someone probably made that up to tell a good story. Does anyone know the reason students are not allowed near the Whomping Willow. Except because it is rather violent?" A couple of hands flew into the air. "Mr. Scott?"

"I heard it was because the headmaster at the time wished to test the loyalty of his students. He made it a rule that no student was allowed near the tree, and afterwards he was able to see if any student disobeyed his rules," James Scott, a short Ravenclaw said.

"The headmaster at the time could probably have done so, if he had the time. I'm afraid that was not the case," Sprout chuckled again. "Anyone else? Malfoy?"

"I have been told the tree once slung a first year around in the air, before sending the girl flying into the Dark Forest where she was eaten by a werewolf," Malfoy said. Michael and Jason both raised and eyebrow and send each other a tired look.

"Nonsense." The rest of the hands dropped. "Any other suggestions?" No new hands was raised into the air. "The explanation is quite simple. A game developed at the school. It was about, who could get closest to the trunk without being hit by the branches of the tree. In the end one boy got a bit too close. And no, Mr. Malfoy he was not slung into the air, send flying, or killed by a werewolf." Michael and Jason laughed at the comment, as Malfoy glared evilly at them.

"This tree holds a lot of secrets and over the years it has become a mark of the school. Now I want you all to obey the old rule of not approaching it! If I find any of you in the hospital wing because you tried out this so called 'game'," some students let out a laugh. "I will not have you in my class next year, understand?" They all nodded. A black cloud had started forming over them, and small drops of rain started pouring down. "Good. That should be enough for today. Now off to the library!"

A week later the rain was still pouring down, much to everyone's disappointment because even in rain a Quidditch match had to be held as planned. That didn't change this day. "The weather isn't with us today, team," Benjamin said to his team in the Gryffindor changing room, "but we have practiced in rain before and you all flew well!"

He started walking back and forth nervously. "Ben sit! You're making us nervous now." Jason said.

"Right," he sat back down. "Just do the best you can. James Scott called off his position on the Ravenclaw team, and rumour says the new chaser isn't experienced. Well Melody, Sam, Kevin, just do what you always do." They nodded with a smile. Applause from the stadium started surrounding them. "Ready?"

"Ready," the rest of the team answered and grabbed their brooms. The door opened and one by one they flew out. "Captains shake hands!" Benjamin did as he was told.

"Here we go Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fans!" Michael's voice sounded over the stadium. "We are wet and cold – but last and not least here to support our teams!" McGonagall seemed rather pleased with his choice of words. "And the Quaffle is in the air! Sam Potter catches in right in front of David McGregor. McGregor has taken Scott's position on the Ravenclaw team as you might already now, and this is his debut game!"

"Sam Potter scores and Gryffindor takes the lead 10-0," Michael continued. "It looks like McGregor is taking revenge! He steals the Quaffle from Potter and is heading for the goals! He scores! This is looking like it's going to be an interesting game!"

The game continued being very close. "Wood passes to Walker. Walker back to Wood. And he scores!" Michael commentated. "This equalises the score once again! 90-90!" He scanned the stadium. "Oh that didn't look too good. Ben Weasley just send a Bludger after McGregor and it hit his left arm. Well McGregor seems to be flying again. He looks unhurt because he is heading for the goals again!"

This time the Gryffindor keeper, Williams, blocked the Quaffle. "The Ravenclaw seeker has gone in for a dive! It looks like he has his eyes on something!" Michael yelled into the microphone. "Oh it could look like the snitch! He is reaching for it. And he caught it!" Michael's voice lowered, "Ravenclaw wins the game by 90-240!" All Ravenclaw students broke out in applauses along with most of the Slytherin house and some Hufflepuffs.

All players landed their brooms softly on the grass. Jason seemed rather disappointed but Benjamin assured him it was not his fault. "Good game," a voice said behind Samantha.

She spun around and saw David. "It was. You were good up there! Phillips would be mad not to let you stay on the team."

"Thank you," he said with a smile.

"How is your arm?"

"A bit sore but I'll live."

"MCGREGOR!" A voice called behind them. It was one of the other Ravenclaw players. "Party in the common room!"

"Go," Samantha said. She gave a smile, which he happily returned. "Congratulations by the way." He thanked her again before joining his team mates. She looked after him, until Jason broke her thoughts.

"Got a crush on the enemy?" He said with a grin.

Samantha rolled her eyes and didn't comment on it. She didn't have the time to either before they were joined by Michael, who had managed to get onto the pitch. "Tough luck, guys," he said. "We still have a shot against Hufflepuff though."

"And we will beat them," Jason assured his cousin. "Now what happened with your commentating? You seemed all – well neutral."

"McGonagall threatened me with flunking me in transfiguration, if I continued the way I did under the match against Slytherin."

Samantha and Jason let out a laugh. "Glad to see you at least got some genes from aunt Hermione," Samantha laughed. Michael joined in as the three of them started walking back to the castle.

-------------

A/N: Wow I actually thought I had stopped writing on this story, until someone reviewed on it. So I'm back. And I'm not quitting now ;). So review – tell me what you think about it so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

-------------------

"Jason! Sam!" A voice yelled early one morning in the middle of December. Jason and Samantha were trying to make their pile of homework smaller, by getting up early and getting as much done as possible before classes. As the person got closer to them, his voice spoke again, "What are you doing in the library!"

"Good morning, Kevin." Samantha said without looking up from the essay she was writing.

"Sorry if I woke you up, mate." Jason yawned and send his friend a tired smile.¨

"Never mind that," Kevin said. "I had to get up anyway. Any idea why that is?"

This time Samantha looked at the brown haired boy as well. She glanced over at her brother, who seemed to have the same quizzical expression on his face. "Morning practice!" Kevin almost cried out, causing him to receive some very angry eyes from the librarian. "Ben announced it last night, remember?"

"Merlin I totally forgot!" Samantha said and stood up. She quickly got up and started packing her books into her backpack. Across the table Jason was doing the same thing.

"Well hurry up!" Kevin said. "Ben is gonna kill us if we are late, which we already are. With the popularity the Gryffindor team is receiving these days, we have to win our next match against Hufflepuff."

Jason stopped his packing and looked at Kevin with raised eyebrows. "You're starting to sound like Ben."

Samantha had stopped as well. She looked thoughtful when she asked, "What do you mean the popularity the Gryffindor Quidditch team is receiving?"

"Some girls came up to me this morning," Kevin started explaining, but suddenly realized something was wrong. "Don't ask me why they were up this early. Anyway, they wanted to tell me how good I'm getting, good luck with the practice, and then they gave me a bottle of pumpkin juice I could drink when I got thirsty."

"The girls are already all over you, my dear friend," Jason said with a grin. "How did they look?" The last comment made Samantha rolling her eyes, thinking this was turning out to be a 'guys'-conversation

"_Young_," Kevin ignored the grin. "They must have been in their second or third year or something."

Samantha let out a laugh. She grabbed her backpack and started walking out of the library with Jason and Kevin. "I wouldn't drink that 'pumpkin juice' if I were you." She said once they were outside and walking down the corridor.

"Why not? I'm sure they are just trying to be nice."

"Because it is full of love potion, that's why," Samantha laughed. Kevin stopped in the middle of the corridor and looked rather confused. "Remember the Christmas ball? First, second and third years are not allowed to go unless they are asked by someone older."

"Why me?" Kevin asked as they walked down the stairs into the entrance hall. They all stopped to put on their scarves. When done they opened the big doors and walked out on the snow-covered grounds, heading for the Quidditch pitch.

"Why not you?" Samantha continued the explaining. "You are a sixth year, therefore allowed to go to the ball, you are a Quidditch player, which wouldn't exactly hurt their so called image, and finally they probably have some source letting them know who has a date and who doesn't."

She studied his expression after she said this. He was very concentrated, and since he didn't argue with her, she guessed she had been right about him not having a date. "You girls are twisted," Jason suddenly decided out loud. "No wonder men always say they will never get clever on women."

"Hear, hear." Kevin said with a sigh.

"Nice of you to show up!" A familiar voice yelled from the air. Benjamin Weasley was flying just above them, and he didn't look too pleased. "Go get changed and I'll see you in the air in two minutes!"

The three sixth years hurried towards the changing rooms, quickly got into their robes and soon they were flying among their fellow teammates. The blistering, cold winds of December met them in the air. Fortunately for them it wasn't snowing this morning.

"Oi Weasley!" A voice called across the Quidditch pitch, after what seemed like ages but only had been an hour. There, walking toward them was the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. They were all in their uniform and had their brooms under the arm. Benjamin made a signal for his team to lower their brooms to the ground. They did so. "It is our turn to practice." Phillips said, the Ravenclaw captain, and held a piece of parchment up in front of Benjamin. "Signed by Professor Vector."

"All right," Benjamin agreed. He turned to his team. "Great practice everyone! See you tomorrow at seven o'clock again!" Most of the team let out a sigh before heading for the changing rooms. "Try not to be late." A sudden crowd of third year girls appeared and followed them, giggling loudly. Jason let out a laugh and padded his friend on the back. Kevin only send him a concerning in return.

"Need practice every day, don't you? That's what happens when you express sympathy and puts family members on the team," Phillips smirked evilly. Samantha heard this and turned around to check Benjamin's reaction. Her cousin seemed rather calm however.

"If you are referring to the Potters, they are good players, and deserve to be on the team. Now, we left the pitch like we were told, I'm not interested in having a discussion with you." With that he followed the rest of the team. Samantha walked with him in silence. Suddenly they heard someone call her name behind them. They turned and saw David running towards them. "Great, another one wishing to get a discussion going," Benjamin said with a sigh.

"It's fine," Samantha assured him with a smile. "I got it. I'll catch up with you later." He nodded and continued walking. "Hey," she greeted David when he approached her.

"Hey," He said back, "sorry about Phillips. He can be a real pain sometimes."

"Don't worry about it. The discussions some of the Slytherin players try to put up, whenever they have the chance, are much worse."

"Yeah I could believe that. Phillips is just proud because our team won."

"Who wouldn't be?"

"Right," David let out a small sigh. "So what I wanted to talk you about was -"

"MCGREGOR!" Phillips yelled from the air. "You have ten seconds to get on your broom, or I will put you off the team again before you can say Quidditch!"

David let out yet another sigh. "See what I mean about the pain thing."

Samantha laughed, "You should probably get going. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Erm," he said hesitatingly. Phillips called his name one more time, sending him more empty threats. "I'll find you later, okay?"

"Sure," she nodded.

"Great," he smiled happily. "Later then." He waved goodbye and quickly mounted his broom and flew into the air. Samantha stayed and watched him rejoining his teammates in the air, before following her cousin and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

The next day Sarah and Samantha were studying in library after dinner where they were joined by Kevin and Michael. Both boys had not finished their potions essay, which was due first period the next day. "What have you been doing with your time?" Sarah asked them. "We had two weeks for that essay."

"Well we have had other homework," Michael explained while looking down at the parchment in front of him. He did not wish to meet her eyes.

"That excuse doesn't exactly work when coming from you, Michael," Samantha said tiredly.

"Fine," He let out a sigh. "I challenged Kevin for a game of Wizard's chess. It lasted longer than expected." The two girls laughed shortly before getting an angry look from the old librarian. "I don't understand why we sit in the library," Michael continued. "That old witch is always on our back."

"You can walk with me back to the common room then," Samantha said and closed her books. "If you ask nicely I'll help you with the essay." Michael smiled and got up as well. The two of them waved goodbye to their friends and walked out of the library.

Suddenly the conversation took a drastic turn, and went all quiet. Sarah and Kevin took turns to look up from their homework, open their mouths to say something, but when no words came out they closed them again and looked back down. The awkward situation their friends had put them in, felt unpromising though not uncomfortable. The only burden hanging over them was the fact that Kevin had an essay to finish, and more importantly the silence.

Nevertheless, the silence had an effect on both of them. They had stopped trying to find something to talk about, but they still took turns at stealing glances at the other person. Their concentration lacked. Sarah had probably read the same sentence fifteen times, while Kevin hadn't written more than a few words.

Meanwhile when Samantha and Michael walked down the corridor, Michael spoke with a grin, "You are so mean and you know it."

"Thank you," Samantha said returning the grin. "Sometimes love needs a kick to start off on."

"Like you and Mr. McGregor here?" Michael nodded down the corridor, where David came walking towards them. Before speeding up and leaving Samantha he whispered, "Try to be short, I need your help with the essay. I'll see you in the common room." When he passed David he said, "Hey mate. Sorry I can't stay and chit-chat but I have not finished the potions essay for tomorrow, so I gotta run."

David nodded slowly and had a slightly confused look on his face when he approached Samantha. "Chit-chat? And gotta run because of an essay? When has that ever stopped Michael Weasley from staying a while to talk to a friend?"

"Never mind him," Samantha said laughing. "Where are you headed?"

"I had to return a book in the library," David explained. "I hoped to catch you on the way there."

"Oh right. What's up?"

"Well," he hesitated for a while. His face expression was thoughtful as if he was trying to find the right words. "Remember this ball thing professor Wallace is planning?" She nodded. "Well if you haven't got a date I was wondering if you would go with me." He stopped for a second to read her expression. "As friends of course. I've been receiving thousands of love potions and maybe that would stop if I actually got a date."

"David-" Samantha started but he came ahead of her.

"That didn't come out right," he interrupted when he had replayed the words in his head. "The love potions are not the reason why I'm asking you. I thought we might have fun together. And I would rather go with you than some boring Ravenclaw girl. Then -"

"David! I think we will have fun together." Samantha beamed. "I would love to go with you." She let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" David asked curiously.

"Sorry," She smiled. "It's just… Well after every time we have talked, someone has made a comment about it. Imagine their reaction when they hear about this."

David let out a laugh as well. "What kind of comments?" he asked as they started walking.

"What do I know?" Samantha thought out loud. "Got a crush on the enemy? The love between us needing a kick to start off. Something like that."

"Creative I must say." They both laughed at this. The conversation floated more lively than ever between them now. Before they knew it they were walking down the corridor leading to the Gryffindor tower. David stopped. Samantha did the same and looked at him with a confused look. "I probably shouldn't go any further."

Samantha took a look down the corridor. "I forgot where we were going," she said. "And we walked away from the library where you originally were headed."

"Don't worry about it. I think I know the way back." Samantha smiled to him once again, before he waved goodbye and walked down the corridor in the direction of which they had just come.

A few days later, Molly, Sarah and Samantha were getting ready for bed. "I have been thinking," Samantha suddenly said, ignoring the small sarcastic laughs from Molly and Sarah, "the ball is in a week, and you still haven't told us, who you are going with, Sarah."

Sarah let out a small sigh and sat down on her bed. "I have been thinking of just going alone."

"No way!" Molly said, joining in on the conversation. "Sarah Parker, you will not go alone to this ball! You can have every boy you point at! Why don't you just agree to go with Benjamin Weasley? I saw he asked you last week."

"Or that seventh year Hufflepuff we saw you with the day before yesterday. What's his name again?" Samantha asked.

"Trent Thorpe." Sarah said slowly. "No offence Sam, but they just doesn't say me anything. I want to go with someone I like." When she noticed the glances Samantha and Molly were sending each other, she quickly added. "Not necessarily someone I like, it could be a friend or something. I mean -"

"Seems to me," Samantha interrupted. "That our friend here, Molly, is waiting for a certain Mr. Wood to ask her to the Christmas ball."

"You could be right, Samantha." Molly said. She bit her lip hard not to laugh.

"I never said that." Sarah defended herself.

"But you are not denying it either," Samantha laughed. Molly joined her not being able to hold the laugh back any longer.

"Whatever." Sarah said rolling her eyes. She put the brush down she had brushing her hair with over the entire conversation and sat down on her bed.

"So you wouldn't care if I told you he hasn't got a date yet?"

"No I wouldn't." Sarah said determined. Samantha and Molly were still laughing. Clearly they were really bad at hiding their laughs, though they did their best. "Well how do you know?" Sarah asked it quietly after a while, but Samantha heard her. She grinned at her friend.

"I have my ways. Though if I didn't he still shares a dorm with my brother and my cousin, who are not able to keep any secret, if you use the right methods."

"Like what?"

"Like food."

Sarah joined in on the laughing. When they finally stopped, Sarah turned the conversation to another subject. "Well what about you and dear Mr. McGregor?"

"What about us?"

"You two will make a cute couple."

"No we won't, because we are just going as friends."

"Right," Molly said and rolled her eyes. "Your denying is as bad as Sarah's."

"You two have been taking turns at staring at one another through every class you have together, you always stop to talk after Quidditch matches and practices, not to mention your studying in the library." Sarah continued where Molly had left off.

"If I recall correctly, you two were studying with us, along with Kevin and Jason!" Samantha defended herself. "And basically that is what you and Kevin have been doing."

"You said it yourself a few minutes ago, Sam," Molly laughed. "Sarah and Kevin are not exactly just friends anymore, are they?" Sarah's mouth went wide open. Molly chose to ignore her. "Anyway, we all know that you two wanted us all out of the library. We can take a hint."

Samantha let out a laugh while rolling her eyes this time. "Good night," she said simply as she lay her head down on her pillow. Molly and Sarah shared a laugh before turning the lights off, and going to sleep.

Four days before Christmas Day, Kevin found himself in the top of the Gryffindor tower. Jason had asked to meet him there for a game of Wizard's chess. When Kevin had asked Jason why they couldn't just play in the common room, he had been given the simple explanation that Molly thought Jason ought to spend his time on something more constructive. Finally Kevin had agreed, and he was now waiting for Jason.

"Let me guess," A voice suddenly said behind him. He turned in surprise and found Sarah standing behind him, "you were tricked to go up here as well."

"For a game of chess with Jason," Kevin said quietly.

"I was asked to send off an owl with Sam." Sarah sighed.

"A set up then." Kevin concluded.

"A set up." She repeated. The familiar silence that always seemed to show up, whenever the two of them were alone appeared again. This time there was no excuse for the silence. When they were in the library they could blame it on the librarian, but they were alone here in the tower, so the silence could only be blamed on themselves. "I think I know what this is about." Sarah said after a long time. Her voice was very low and maybe even timid.

"The ball probably," Kevin stated, almost whispering. "Are you ready for it?"

"I -" She started, but stopped to think about it for a while. Was she ready? She still felt like something was missing. "Well I have the dress robes so I guess I am."

Kevin turned his head away from her suddenly. He let out a sigh before whispering real softly, "Michael is lucky to be going with you."

Sarah's face turned confused, then suddenly softened again. She took a step closer to him, and whispered back, "Thanks I guess, but I think you should be saying that to Erica Canning." Kevin looked back at her and this time it was his turn to have a quizzical expression on his face. "As far as I know, he is taking a fifth year Gryffindor girl named Erica Canning. Don't guys share these sorts of things?"

"Back when it was announced you made a joke about not going with Michael." Kevin remembered, ignoring her last question.

"Just because it was a joke, doesn't mean I was actually going to go with him to the ball."

"I've seen you being asked by more than one guy. Did you agree to any of them?"

Through the very short conversation between the two of them, this was where the first real eye contact was made. It didn't feel like normal eye contact to either of them. Their eyes locked, and none of them were able to look away. "None" Sarah suddenly answered the question. She was whispering again.

Even as yet another silence crawled up unto their shoulders their eye contact did not break. None of them knew how long they had been up there or how long the silence lasted, but frankly none of them cared or noticed. "Would you go with me?" Kevin finally managed to whisper to Sarah. "My guesses are that is what this set up is for."

"That is what I thought." She took a deep breath. "Yes."

Kevin let out a sigh of relief, which he would like not to have been so obvious but it was too late to take it back. Fortunately it only caused a smile from Sarah. He happily returned it. "I guess that is the end of the game of 'wizard's chess'."

"Did you win?" Sarah grinned.

"I believe I did," Kevin answered smiling. "I suppose we better -"

"Yeah," Sarah concluded before he got to finish the sentence. This somehow seemed familiar to both of them. With one last smile they walked out of the small wooden door, and down the spiral stairs. Finally they reached the fat lady's portrait, where they entered and walked into the common room

---------------

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to finish this, but here it is! Big thanks to SiVChiK101. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

---------------

It was the morning of Christmas day, also the day of the ball. Most students from the fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh year had stayed at Hogwarts, along with a few third years, who had been able to find a date for the ball. Everyone seemed to be eating their breakfast peacefully like every morning. The only thing different from the usual morning routine, was Professor Flitwick in the far corner of the Great Hall already decorating for the events of the evening. Jason, Kevin, and Michael were sitting at the Gryffindor table, challenging each other over a game of Wizard's chess. David had joined them and with two games playing, the chess had suddenly turned into a mini-tournament.

Suddenly the doors opened, and three girls entered the Great Hall. They headed straight for the Gryffindor table and sat down next to the boys. Jason opened his mouth to greet them, but Molly came ahead of him. "No talking, just eating." Food appeared in front of them, and all three girls reached for what they wanted to eat that morning.

"It's only 11 o'clock," Michael said, not looking up from the chess game, where Kevin was about to make his move. "The ball is not for hours."

"11 o'clock?" Sarah asked horrified. "We overslept!" She quickly grabbed a piece of toast and stood up to leave the Great Hall again. Molly did the same thing. The two girls turned to wait for Samantha but she was still sitting down. "Sam?"

Samantha stopped getting food onto her plate. "I'm really hungry," she said and continued getting food. "I'll be up in a second." Her friends nodded and hurried out of the hall.

"Remember to chew," Jason said referring to Samantha's fast eating. "Otherwise David won't have a date tonight and I'll be an only child."

"Professor Wallace has managed to find the magic used to turn girls into maniacs for a day." Michael said, still not taking his eyes off the chess game.

"You'll thank us for being maniacs later," Samantha said, and put the last piece of toast in her mouth. "I'll see you tonight." With that she hurried out of the Great Hall following the trail of her friends.

When Samantha made it back to the dormitory she shared with Molly and Sarah, she found clothes lying everywhere. It wasn't organised at all. "Sorry, but for some reason I placed my dress robes in the back of the closet!" Molly's voice explained.

Samantha took a look around the room. "Where are you?" She asked.

"Back here!" Molly answered and stood up. She was in the far corner of the room, in between a bed and the wall. "I'm so behind schedule! I only just found my dress, and I still have hair and make-up to do. So little time." Molly looked stressed out as she gathered her clothes in her arms and threw it on the bed, so she was able to get out of the corner. She took her dress robes, a light blue dress. "What do you think?" She asked Samantha as she held it up in front of her.

"Beautiful," Samantha said with a smile. "Where's Sarah by the way?"

"Right here," Sarah's voice sounded from the right side of the room. Her face popped up from under the bed. "I was just finding my dress as well. I kept it under the bed, so I wouldn't have to throw all my clothes out of the closet to find it."

Samantha laughed along with Sarah and Molly. "Come on ladies," she said. "We better get going if we want to be ready for tonight." That, made the three girls rush to get the room free of clothes again, get their hair and make-up done, and change into their dress robes.

Later that day, the Christmas ball was approaching fast. Kevin and Jason were waiting in the common room for the girls to come down so they could escort them down to the Great Hall. They were both looking extremely nervous, though they were trying to look cool. Samantha was the first to walk down the stairs. Her red hair was curled and hung loosely on her shoulders. She was wearing a green dress robe.

"Merlin, you look stupid," Jason said as his sister reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you, dear brother of mine," Samantha said sarcastically. "You look like a complete fool yourself." She smiled and he returned it. "The girls will be down in a second." She told them. "See you at the ball." With that she walked out of the portrait hole and headed for the entrance hall.

She suddenly felt slightly nervous and uncomfortable as she walked down the corridors. Dressed up couples were walking next to her, also heading for the entrance hall and the Great Hall. Some also showed up alone, and Samantha guessed that they were meeting their dates in the entrance hall as well. Before she knew it, she reached the stairs of the entrance hall. She lifted her dress up slightly, so she wouldn't slip in it. She glanced around as she walked down the stairs. Her eye finally caught David. She smiled and walked over to him. "Wow," he said with a smile as she approached him. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Samantha said with a smile and hugged him in greeting. "You don't look so bad yourself."

David smiled and held out his arm, "So shall we?" Samantha laughed shortly and took his arm. They walked into the Great Hall along with the rest of the couples, and this time Samantha didn't feel so uncomfortable.

Back in the common room Sarah and Molly were finally ready. They walked down the stairs, and when they saw Jason and Kevin, they both smiled. Sarah had her hair tied back and was wearing dark red dress robes. Molly was the first to reach the end of the stair case. She kissed Jason in greeting and soon they were walking out of the portrait hole, heading for the Great Hall.

"Hey," Sarah said nervously once she got to the end of the stair case. She pulled a small piece of hair behind her ear and straightened her dress uneasily.

"Hey," Kevin said back just as nervous. "You look…" He started but wasn't sure how to finish. He scanned his mind for a fitting word, but none came out of his mouth.

Sarah giggled a little, "Hopefully you're going to say something like 'beautiful'," she said.

"I was," Kevin said a bit embarrassed. He immediately changed the subject to avoid anymore embarrassment. "So ready to go?" Sarah nodded and took his arm. Kevin smiled and walked with her to the Great Hall. Not many words were exchanged between the two of them on the way there.

The Great Hall was decorated with silver, blue and white colours. In the middle of the room was a dance floor, which looked like an icy lake. It looked like snow was falling from the ceiling onto the great, silver decorated Christmas tree behind the band. Kevin and Sarah spotted Jason, Molly, David and Samantha talking where the Gryffindor table normally stood. It had been removed because of the ball. Kevin noticed their friends already had drinks. "You join them," He told Sarah, "I'll get us something to drink." Sarah nodded and walked over to their friends, while Kevin headed for the bar.

"Hey guys," Sarah said with a smile as she came over to them. "Professor Flitwick did an amazing job with the decoration."

"Yes he did," Samantha said with a smile. "We were just talking about it. Where is Michael by the way?" She looked around the room but couldn't see her cousin anywhere.

"He should be around here somewhere," Jason answered. "He left before us. Apparently, Erica Canning managed to get up on time, and actually got ready in just a few hours."

"Watch it Jason Potter," Molly said, trying to hide a smile, "Or I might just dance with Phillips instead of you." David, Sarah and Samantha laughed at Jason's shocked expression. Kevin came over to them and handed Sarah a drink. She thanked him and took the drink.

"What if I ask you to dance before you get over to Phillips?" Jason asked Molly, hoping that would get her to change her mind.

Molly shrugged and smiled. "I might just agree to dance with you then," she answered.

Jason smiled and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. David took Samantha's hand and did the same thing. "I can't risk you finding someone else to dance with either," he explained. Samantha only laughed and followed him. The band started playing a slow song and Samantha wrapped her arms around David's neck. He smiled down at her and slowly started moving to the music. He glanced over Samantha's shoulder and saw Jason and Molly dancing as well, only closer.

"Would you really dance with Phillips?" Jason asked nervously.

Molly laughed and shook her head. "Of course not, I just had to say something to get you to ask me to dance," Molly answered.

"So it never crossed your mind to dance with him?"

"Never."

"Not once?"

"Shut up, Jason," Molly said tiredly. She tip-toed and placed a kiss on his lips to let him know that she wouldn't dance with Phillips, and that she was closing this argument.

Kevin and Sarah had been joined by Michael, who was looking for an escape. "Remind me never to bring a fifth year to a ball again," he said while trying to hide behind Kevin. "That girl is nuts. If I didn't know better I would think she had put a spell on me just so I would ask her to go with me."

"Maybe she did," Sarah said, "Ever heard of love potions?"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Sarah shook her head.

"She might be right, mate," Kevin said. "If Sam hadn't warned me about it, I would probably be in a similar situation as you."

Michael let out a sigh. Suddenly a girl came over to them with the biggest smile on her lips. "Mikey-wikey! There you are!" She grabbed Michael before Kevin or Sarah could do anything. She dragged him onto the dance floor where she wrapped her arms tight around his neck.

Michael wasn't sure what to do. He noticed Samantha and David dancing close to them. He led Erica over there, and when they were right next to Samantha and David he said, "Switching partner." Before David could say anything, Michael let go of Erica and started dancing with Samantha instead. Luckily for him, Erica quickly wrapped her arms around David's neck and danced close to him. David tried to get her off, but wasn't able to. Samantha raised an eyebrow and looked at Michael for an explanation. "You are not the one, who should be angry here," Michael said. Samantha send him an angry look. "How come you never told me about girls giving out love potions?"

"What?" Samantha asked not following.

"Kevin told me you warned him about love potions, but for some reason you never bothered to warn your own cousin."

"Come on, Michael," Samantha said. "That's it? How could I possible have known that someone gave you a love potion? It was only a coincidence that I saw Kevin receiving them. Besides why would you even accept a drink from someone you hardly know?"

"Not drink – food. She came up to me after a quidditch match with a cake. She thought that all that commentating would have made me hungry. Frankly, she was quite right."

"When will you stop thinking with your stomach?" Samantha laughed. "Either you tell her the truth or put up with her for the rest of the evening." She shrugged, not seeing any other alternatives.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Michael said. "Why would a fifth year make someone drink a love potion anyway? I mean, she was allowed to go even without a date."

"I guess she just wanted a date," Samantha answered. "Some girls find it embarrassing to go alone."

Suddenly they both glanced to the right, and saw David in a very uncomfortable situation. Erica was dancing closer and closer to him. Samantha looked at Michael, who said, "Let's go save Lover boy."

Samantha rolled her eyes but followed Michael over to David and Erica. Erica seemed extremely happy to see Michael again. "Mikey-Wikey! There you are!" She immediately let go of David, who hurried over to Samantha. Samantha couldn't help but laugh a little, as Erica grabbed Michael's hand and started dragging him to the bar to get something to drink. Michael looked over his shoulder at his friends with a helpless look on his face.

"I don't get why Michael would bring her to the ball," David said once Erica and Michael couldn't t hear them.

"I think love potion was speaking when Michael asked her out," Samantha explained.

"That would explain a lot."

The ball continued with dancing. When there was about an hour left, headmaster Wallace rose from his seat and called for everyone's attention. "This has been a great ball," he said happily when everyone had quieted down. "I have very much enjoyed myself, and I certainly hope you have too. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Remember to say goodnight to your dates properly," he paused and chuckled a little to himself. "And may you all have a merry Christmas." He sat back down, and the band started playing the last song of the night. Soon the Great Hall started to empty as everyone headed for the common rooms. Kevin, Sarah, Jason, Molly and Michael headed for the Gryffindor common room.

Since David was in Ravenclaw, he and Samantha had to say goodnight in the entrance hall. They saw couples all around them having to do the same thing. Jonathan Malfoy passed them with an evil grin on his face. They both chose to ignore it. "I had fun tonight," Samantha told David with a smile. "Thanks for asking me to go with you."

"Thanks for agreeing to go," David said. "I had fun too."

Samantha smiled at him. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "Merry Christmas, David," she said, smiling again. She started walking away from him, heading towards the Gryffindor common room.

David stood back and looked after her. "Merry Christmas, Sam," he said, knowing she wouldn't be able to hear him. He smiled to himself as he walked in the opposite direction of her, heading towards the Ravenclaw common room.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Kevin and Sarah were standing at the end of the staircase leading to the girls' dormitories. They were looking into each others' eyes but none of them said anything. "I guess this is where we say our goodnights," Kevin finally spoke up.

"I guess it is," Sarah said, feeling the traditions of the Christmas balls lying heavily on her shoulders. She looked at him again, not sure what to do. She leaned in and quickly placed a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight." She said quickly before hurrying up the stairs. Kevin stood back looking after her until she turned a corner, and he wasn't able to see her anymore. He let out a sigh before heading for the boys' dormitories.

"Thank you for a wonderful night," Molly whispered to Jason. They were standing in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

"Thank you," Jason said with a smile and took her hands in his. They took a step closer to each other and kissed. "Goodnight, beautiful," Jason spoke once they pulled apart. Molly smiled at him and walked up to the dormitory she shared with Sarah and Samantha. Jason returned to his dormitory shortly after.

Once Molly entered the dormitory she found Sarah and Samantha already in there. Samantha had a bright smile on her face, and didn't even look tired at all. "Great ball don't you think," Molly said with a smile and sat down on Sarah's bed along with Samantha and Sarah.

"Amazing," Samantha agreed.

"It was alright," Sarah said.

"Alright?" Samantha said and looked at her friend. "Didn't you have fun?"

"Sure I did." Sarah looked down.

"Sarah," Molly moved closer to her friend and put an arm around her. "Did something happen between you and Kevin tonight?"

"Well no," Sarah said quietly. "I guess that might be the problem." Molly and Samantha exchanged glances; none of them seemed to understand what she was talking about. Sarah let out a sigh and explained. "Well whenever I'm around Kevin I get all nervous, and I have no idea what to say or do. We have made millions of embarrassing moment whenever we have been alone together. I just don't get it. Whenever I'm talking to Michael or Jason I have no problem talking or joking at all. But with Kevin – everything seems… complicated. Even the tradition of having to kiss your date goodnight after the ball was complicated. I only gave him a kiss on the cheek."

Samantha and Molly looked at each other again. "That's a silly tradition," Samantha said, trying to cheer Sarah up. "Besides, it doesn't say anything about the kiss having to be on the lips. It might as well be just a kiss on the cheek."

"But you kissed David didn't you?" Sarah asked.

Samantha smiled a little, but it quickly disappeared. "I did," Samantha nodded, realizing her point had just dropped to the ground.

"You like him, don't you?" Molly said to Sarah. Sarah only looked down, not answering. "Sarah?"

"Fine," Sarah said. "I might."

Samantha and Molly exchanged glances again, but this time they were both smiling. "Samantha," Molly said. "I believe she finally admitted what we have known for months."

Samantha laughed along with Molly, "She did," Samantha said. "Maybe this will teach her to listen to her wonderful, bright friends."

"Right," Sarah said and rolled her eyes before she threw her pillow after Samantha. "Maybe it's about time you admit, who you like as well."

"Nah," Samantha said, "It's way too late for anymore of that." She laughed a little. "We should get to bed." Molly and Sarah suddenly realized how tired they were. They didn't bother arguing with Samantha. All three girls quickly changed into their sleep wear and went to bed.

As the moon shined brightly over the castle of Hogwarts, the ball closed down and everyone went to bed. Hopeful students were sleeping in their beds, waiting for the presents they would be opening the following morning, and remembering the memorable night they had had.


End file.
